


最高领袖失踪事件

by luoke



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoke/pseuds/luoke
Summary: 盖勒特胜利后统治了魔法界，有一天，他失踪了，而傲罗和舆论的首要怀疑对象就是最高领袖的丈夫，前任反对派主席的阿不思·邓布利多。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> mpreg、恶搞、OOC、很雷慎入！

据本报记者于纽蒙迦德城堡发来的前线播报，此时离最高领袖格林德沃阁下失踪已经有足足一周的时间，因圣徒内部高层决策还未出现分歧，尽管调查组已经第三次勘察城堡周围，但目前还没有得到任何确切的证据证明这是一起有预谋的谋杀案。

纽蒙迦德城堡内除了可观测的剧烈魔力暴动外，并没能发现血迹和其他违规魔法，格林德沃阁下的丈夫此时也正在国际魔法联合会内接受调查。

翻看完每日晨报的内容后，裹着浴袍的红发男人端着杯子小啄了一口，沁开在舌尖的味道混杂着魔药的苦涩，阿不思皱着眉略带嫌弃的吃了块奶糖来冲淡那股恶心，虽然他完全可以理解那群家伙们急切的用心，但破坏一顿美味的早餐实在是不可原谅。

“哦亲爱的，你想要上桌来吃吗？”放下翘起的长腿，阿不思站起身一边走着一边解开了浴袍的带子，从沙发上跃起的衣服，在浴袍离体后自动贴合了上来，缎面柔软的衬衣从下到上一颗颗的扣紧，阿不思抚着腰带觉得微微发紧，毕竟已经快两个月了。

“别这么看我，你应该知道引起我发笑会带来什么后果。”弯下腰笑容亲切的揉弄着黑白企鹅的头顶，在得到一个有声音的瞪视后，阿不思按着肚子终于还是没能忍住笑意。

尽管医生早已明令禁止过于激烈的情绪反应，可是看着不可一世、骄傲自大的盖勒特·格林德沃阁下吃瘪，阿不思还是很开心了，虽然对方现在是自己名义上的丈夫，而且他们很快就会有一个血脉相连的宝宝诞生。

“所以你是怎么克服心理压力，就这么一摆一摆的从卧室里走出来的。”光着脚蹲在房间的客厅里，阿不思为这难得的清净感到由衷的舒适，他简直要向梅林举杯，为了对方这个不算成功的恶作剧。

昂起头还没有到阿不思大腿高的企鹅，这会正努力的眯着眼，那带着愤意的目光横扫过阿不思的领口，位于锁骨上方的齿痕现在淡的只剩下一点弥留的白印，他还记得自己用力咬下去时，阿不思吃痛又隐忍的喘息，事实上，他们本来的目标是完成一份即将要提交上联合会的法条改革。

可完成不代表赞同，他们两结婚三年来，就从没有一次可以毫无争论的完成议题，尽管盖勒特很欣赏阿不思生气时抑制的表情，可总是被针对，是人都会难受，何况是盖勒特这种自尊心极度偏执的家伙，他们在丢了手里的羊皮卷后开始动手。

盖勒特扫掉了一桌蹦蹦跳跳的文具后，按着阿不思的后颈，把人压倒在了自己议事的书桌上，少年时红发巫师痩削挺拔的身型早已被时间充盈填满，变成了现在健美、柔软又挺翘的模样。而且他现在还是大多数巫师口中的“第一夫人”，可阿不思更希望自己可以回归当初的反对派主席，因为至少那时候，他还是自由的。

撞击在桌沿的胯骨晃动起摆设，等他翻过身面向盖勒特时，衣着完整的统治者俯下身，在阿不思的锁骨上咬了一口，齿缘渗入了皮肤，疼痛与高潮混杂着血腥味弥漫而过，阿不思眼前发黑的推开盖勒特时，身体不稳的差点滚坐到地上。

“我觉得自己需要一杯水。”拇指抵着额角，阿不思闭上眼深吸了一口气，室内靡靡的情欲味随着窗户的敞开而散去，整理好衣装的盖勒特给阿不思倒了一杯清水，不过红发男人只喝了一口就全都吐了出来。

掏空胃部般的不适让阿不思额头冒汗，他披着外套在椅子上打了个哆嗦，明明有着初夏的温暖，他现在却恨不得把自己裹进被子里。

被阿伯内西抓来的医生，在五分钟内抵达了纽蒙迦德城堡，最后诊断的结果得到了格林德沃阁下高度的喜悦，他将在九个月后拥有一个健康的继承人，而作为那个让阿不思不太舒服的罪魁祸首，盖勒特深情款款的亲吻了自己丈夫的手背。

第二天一早，盖勒特就移交了阿不思手中的大部分工作，他知道这会带来不快，但作为那场战争的胜利者，盖勒特总是享有特权的方方面面。

“或许你该给我一条纯金的锁链，象征此时此刻我在这里的地位。”坐在沙发上懒洋洋的眨了眨眼，阿不思对于盖勒特那掩盖于表情下的欣喜了如指掌，这位坐拥了整个魔法界战力，并且开始逐步渗透麻瓜世界的黑魔王阁下，其实并没有外界想象的那么难以揣摩。

“我会送你一颗宝石戒指，和你的蓝眼睛一个颜色。”

“我比较喜欢红色的。”

勾起嘴角喝完了今日必须的魔药，阿不思裹了裹肩头的羊毛毯子，然后打了个哈气准备离开，他现在将会有很多的空余时间，可以用来做任何与盖勒特无关的事情。

“今天有个晚宴。”

“你有那么多美貌的女助手可以选择。”

“我会晚点回来。”

“感谢你的告知。”

歪过头有礼貌的点了点，阿不思走进书房开始寻找自己昨天看过的那本书。

当天晚上，直到城堡里的明火熄灭，盖勒特回程的马车都没有出现，阿不思在写完议案的最后一稿后决定睡觉，他洗了个澡，换上柔软的睡衣，然后躺进了床铺的右边，左边是属于盖勒特的，虽然对方常常不会出现。

混杂在养身魔药里的安眠成分让阿不思可以很轻易的进入梦乡，他闭上眼呼吸平缓，直到一声爆炸响彻在了纽蒙迦德城堡内，晃动的床铺将阿不思从梦境里摇醒，他坐起身望着一个个点燃的蜡烛，摆在枕头上的左手冰凉而沉重，上面多了个镶着红宝石的戒指，可见盖勒特已经回来了。

穿上鞋子披衣走了出来，同样被惊动的守卫正在试图打开那扇紧闭的大门，阿不思知道这里，那是盖勒特用来做黑魔法实验的地方，门板上加诸了多重防护的魔咒，除非知道口令，不然可能费上一晚的力气也没法撬开它。

走近了被包围的门框边，阿不思低声开口道：“Spree River。”

应声而开的大门向内退后了一英尺，然后往右侧慢慢敞开出一个一人通过的走道。

阿不思被扑面而来的气味熏的发晕，堵塞在喉咙口的酸液泛起又下咽，他紧了紧外套走了进去。

根据之后来调查的傲罗表示，这个房间里曾经发生过剧烈的魔力暴动，究其原因肯定是盖勒特正在研究的不完全黑魔法阵造成的，但是没有人会质疑盖勒特的失败，在他们看来，城堡内唯一知道口令的阿不思有着最重大的嫌疑，这位“第一夫人”阁下是最有机会进入房间内，在研究开始前动上手脚，以造成格林德沃阁下损伤的。

不过其实等阿不思走进去时，他并没有看到盖勒特，在被月光照的敞亮的室内，一个黑白两色的小企鹅正一脸沉痛的坐在地上，如果不是那一银一蓝的眼眸太过突出，阿不思真的会怀疑，盖勒特其实已经把自己给炸飞了。

抱着实验失败，变成企鹅的盖勒特走出来后，阿不思让守卫召集了圣徒的全部高层，在此期间，他对着最高领袖企鹅阁下，大笑了差不多超过三分多钟。

曾经的魔法界黑魔王，现在的最高领袖格林德沃阁下就是强大与专制的代表，所以就算对方真的魔法失误了，在圣徒眼中这个黑白毛的企鹅都是高贵而优雅的，只是问题发生了就需要解决，当年反对派的集会被围剿，阿不思因为断后而被抓捕，其中有不少反对派高层领导都还藏匿在麻瓜世界的角落，盖勒特目前的情况并不适合公开，所以十大圣徒在商讨后决定，要先选出一个格林德沃阁下的替身，对外的活动和公干不能停下，等魔咒的原因被查明了，他们的主人自然会回来。

坐在阿不思膝盖上的扁毛老混蛋点着头表示了赞成。

计划订下后最大的问题就是找到格林德沃的毛发，为了防止有人模仿自己煽动改革，盖勒特早在五年前就已经订下了几条法案，关于限制使用复方汤剂，和不准收集自己毛发的要求。

复方汤剂和替身都选好了后，唯一的问题就是需要盖勒特的毛发，阿不思捧着盖勒特面对面的看了看，然后伸手从对方头上拔了根毛下来，至于到底是什么毛他就不清楚了。

“要不，试验一下？”

被阿不思举动吓到了的圣徒们，战战兢兢的接过那一撮毛发，然后捏了一根丢进复方汤剂里，喝下复方汤剂的圣徒在哆哆嗦嗦中，长出了企鹅的绒毛和嘴巴。

“果然不行吗。”坐在原位哈哈大笑的阿不思放下企鹅走回屋里，然后对着床铺和浴室搜寻了一通，终于在枕头下找到了一根盖勒特来不及打扫的头发，但这显然不足以支撑上多久。

“你们不如直接说他失踪了，外界只会把这和谋杀等阴谋联想到一起，根本不会猜我们伟大的格林德沃阁下，在黑魔法实验后把自己变成了一只企鹅，而且暂时还变不回去了。”

耸着肩摊了摊手，阿不思那轻松的态度，完全没有一丝一毫的紧张，反观已经快要晕倒的圣徒们，阿不思觉得大家还是太认真了一点。

既然盖勒特本人不能出席，那么大部分的活动，只要非必须都可以取消，可总有那么一两个情况，如果盖勒特不出面就没有人可以下决断。

留了一头黑色长发的克雷登斯被放到纽蒙迦德看管邓布利多，当然随行的还有企鹅盖勒特阁下。

不能说，不能走，还不能骂人的盖勒特这段时间发火的机率非常高，特别是阿不思在发现自己最喜爱的柠檬雪宝会引起反胃后，倒霉的连桌子都上不去的盖勒特，就会得到自己丈夫的一顿抱怨。

从克雷登斯每日的汇报来看，纽蒙迦德城堡的木制品损坏率开始直线攀升，有望在年底时刻达到本年度消耗品之最，其中的始作俑者就是城堡的主人格林德沃，每每吵不了、打不过又不能上的时候，他就会选择去啄门，一啄一个准，阿不思怀疑这是啄木鸟的灵魂错上到了企鹅的身。

对外的掩盖活动到了盖勒特实验失败的第三周出现了纰漏，在前往威森加摩投票的途中，盖勒特的替身被隐藏在人群中的暴徒攻击，复方汤剂提前失去了效用，于众目睽睽之下暴露了身份的替身自然立刻被捉拿关押，罗齐尔对闻风而来的记者表示，圣徒内部会和傲罗一起仔细调查这起事件的来龙去脉。

而居住在纽蒙迦德城堡内的阿不思自然成了傲罗和圣徒的首要怀疑对象，当年反对派主席邓布利多被逮捕时，根本没有人想到他会摇身一变成了最高领袖的合法丈夫，在巫师周刊头版头条的报道此事时，整个魔法界的巫师们，都觉得自己可能错过了整整一个季度的新刊连载，不然这事件的飞跃为什么如此让人摸不着头脑。

阿不思被带走调查后，圣徒的发言人罗齐尔保证——圣徒内部是力保邓布利多阁下的，毕竟对方现在已经有了最高领袖的继承人，无论魔法部如何猜测对方的行为和身份，他们都相信邓布利多阁下不会做出损害最高领袖利益的行为。

看到罗齐尔发言稿的时候，阿不思正在接受医生的例行检查，因为食欲不振和腹部坠痛等问题，阿不思比一个月前要消瘦上不少，阿伯内西觉得这是个很好的机会，至少在小报拍照时，可以附上标题——邓布利多阁下忧心难过于最高领袖的失踪。

只是报纸印出发行时，却有部分对邓布利多不满的人表示，这或许正是对方心虚作态的证明，现在就应该把所有的嫌疑人都抓起来好好盘问，而不是这么慢慢悠悠的养着。

当然，圣徒内部高层和魔法部却不敢响应这种呼声，毕竟一边是知道格林德沃还在，一边是担心格林德沃回来，到时谁知道那个喜怒无常的黑魔王会做出些什么。

反正这会还在纽蒙迦德围观医生检查的盖勒特，正双目圆瞪的听着那汗颜的诊断，坐在一旁的病患阿不思，揉了揉企鹅柔软的头顶，忍笑的点着头，他也觉得自己这段时间可能有些太过张扬了。

“请阁下最近不要情绪过于激动，特别是，太用力的忍笑，不然对身体不好。”

委婉的表达了自己的诉求后，医生恨不得带着自己的魔药箱和魔杖瞬间消失在屋内，毕竟同时面对两位本世纪最强大巫师的注目，那感觉真的——火龙碰上都想跑。

“我会注意的，你说对吧，盖勒特。”

翘着鞋尖从睡裤下露出一截发白的踝骨，阿不思挑起企鹅尖尖的小嘴亲了一口，然后站起身找克雷登斯下棋去了。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

我们抓到了阿不思·邓布利多。

剥离了魔杖，禁锢了舌头，囚困在地下的监牢。

转着手里的血盟吊坠，盖勒特垂着眼睑，看向了纽蒙迦德城堡外的天空，碧蓝的风景犹如阿不思的眼眸一样。奇妙的是从89年决裂开始，他们总会在个个报道和新闻里看到对方的身影，但因为血盟的存在，他们从未见面，也不会出现在对方所在的地方，尽管就盖勒特的事业来说，邓布利多就是最大也最难逾越的障碍。

“今天会是个值得纪念的日子。”

充满了湿腐气味的地下监牢、奔涌在墙壁外的水流脉脉的流淌着，除了头顶的阳光明媚外，盖勒特找不到这个重逢地点任何的优越，不过坐在椅子上，紧闭着嘴唇的阿不思，还是很好的愉悦了黑魔王。

“你本可以逃走的阿不思。”

“但是为了你那些弱小的朋友们。”

那些苟延残喘的活在地下、没有任何支撑的反对者，在失去最大的靠山后，还能继续走下去吗？盖勒特对此毫不怀疑，他们会像过街老鼠般躲藏，然后永远不得宁日。

“成为阶下囚的滋味如何，阿不思。”

瞥着眉头有趣的笑了起来，阿不思张开嘴，吐出了舌头，那个禁锢在舌尖的咒语让他没法出发一点声音，这招只会针对那些具有强大诱导性的罪犯，不过有了它在，自己显然是没法回答盖勒特任何一个问题了。

“哦，我都忘记了，我们伟大的邓布利多，可是有着不错口才的阴谋家，在小心谨慎上，我的手下们总是做的很好。”

手掌托着阿不思剪短的褐红色发尾，盖勒特低下头，给了自己老情人一个久别重逢的亲吻，泌在唾液里的血腥流淌过唇齿，阿不思擦着被咬破的下唇开口时，纽蒙迦德城堡的地窖中，湿漉漉的开始渗水，当然那很轻微，可能是因为时间久远，防水咒有些失效了。

“你趾高气昂的模样，还是一如既往的讨厌啊，盖勒特。”

“等我找到那些巫师，你只会更加的讨厌我。”

“我衷心祈祷那一天不会来临。”

双手轻按着裤边，阿不思耸着肩对于这个威胁并不买账。

“那么在找到他们之前，我希望你可以好好待在这里。”

“当然，这满墙的魔法和炼金术阵，就算是火龙也没法逃脱，更何况我这个普普通通的教授。”

抬起手指无害的笑了笑，阿不思平静的态度惹来了盖勒特的侧目，他绕着这个劲敌行走了一圈，敲在掌心的魔杖划过了阿不思的袖口和喉结，一粒粒解开的扣子下袒露出了大片皮肤，因为没有保温咒的加持，阿不思觉得这样还是有点冷的。

“赤胆忠心咒……你把自己变成了保密人？！”

皱着眉头嘶哑的发出着怒吼，挑起在下巴的魔杖让阿不思高高昂起了脑袋，那让红发巫师的模样显得有些脆弱不堪，但盖勒特现在还无暇欣赏这些，那流转在脑海里的酷刑一个个闪动而过，可是只要想到自己必须这么对待阿不思，所有挣扎而起又汹涌燃烧的怒火就变得冰冷刺骨。

——多么奇怪的假设。

他在心里默念着，然后随着闭拢的眼眸，钻心剔骨的魔咒剜刻在了阿不思的心口，他听到红发巫师喘息的惨叫，以及从凳子上滚落的响动，他闭着眼任由那股钻刺在骨髓里的疼痛一点点琢磨着神经，直到魔咒停止，盖勒特已经满身大汗，躺在地上的阿不思虚弱的笑着，他没法赢过盖勒特，但同样的，这个男人，也永远不可能赢过自己。

零和博弈，一方得到的成功就意味着另一方的失败，因为他们之间，并不存在合作的可能。

“你在这里，有大把的时间可以思考……”

“他们对你来说，就是肉里那根永远无法拔除的尖刺，你会感觉到疼痛吗，盖勒特？”

阿不思觉得这个男人并没有感情，或者说，太多的感情都被野望和狂想所覆盖，于他于自己，那些残存的感动都已毫无意义可言，而只要自己还活着，盖勒特就会一直一直注视着那根芒刺，直到伤口溃烂，再难痊愈为止。

“其实我有很多办法可以对付你。”

“杀了我，你就可以得到解脱了。”

“不，我们还有另外一个办法。”

蹲下身轻抚过阿不思脸颊上的细汗，盖勒特抿着嘴没有继续说完自己的计划。

不过作为计划的参与者，就算盖勒特不说，阿不思也在一个星期后搬离到了纽蒙迦德城堡内的房间里。

负责接待他的是克雷登斯，那个男孩看上去比原来健康了不少，在看向阿不思时，还温和的打了声招呼。

当然作为一个囚犯，阿不思觉得现在这个房间的布置实在是过于奢华了一点，他能从其中的摆设里，看出盖勒特生活的影子。但对他这个朝不保夕的囚徒来说，其实没有什么意义。所以换了房间和待遇的阿不思，每天好吃好睡还不忘拉着克雷登斯下下棋。

那个说自己有别的计划的家伙，在消失了近一个月后，风尘仆仆的来到阿不思面前，从男人压抑的目光来看，对方已经确定自己没法再抓到那些逃离的反对者们了。

“午安，盖勒特。”

“对这里还满意吗。”

攥着红发巫师瘦长骨感的手掌，盖勒特低下头亲吻上手背，那从唇缝里探出的舌尖舔舐过指间的骨骼，坐在对面的克雷登斯脸红的低下头，他觉得自己可能知道了些什么。

“如果你是说下午茶，我想答案是肯定的。”

“那你以后就留在这里吧。”松开手面无表情的看向了窗外，已经下了好几天雨的奥地利，终于在盖勒特回来的这天放晴了，尽管还没什么阳光，但也比湿漉漉又淅淅沥沥的好很多。

“这就是你说的计划？”

“当然，不然你觉得自己现在住的是什么地方。”

“我以为这是纽蒙迦德的待客之道。”

睁大眼略带惊讶的哈了口气，阿不思斜瞥过的眼眸里，克雷登斯不安的模样实在过于显眼，他低下头无奈又苦涩的笑了笑——结果到最后，盖勒特给自己选择的，就是这么一条道路吗。

“你从来不是客人阿不思。”

这句话从字面上来说并没有问题，毕竟这会的自己，应该是盖勒特的囚犯才对。

“我希望自己是第一个知道这个消息的人。”

扬起脸坦然接受了盖勒特给予自己的羞辱，阿不思从决定独自留下开始，就已经设想好了未来。

“当然。”盖勒特愉快的笑了起来，“毕竟这可是我和你的婚礼啊。”

作为利益最大化的完美体现者，盖勒特怎么会让阿不思这么昂贵的筹码，变成个一文不值的囚犯呢，他可以有很多用处，方方面面的。

“啊嚏！”

裹着毯子刚刚从梦里醒来的阿不思，还有些迷糊的眨着眼，那个怆然而过的回忆勾起了心里的不快。他坐起身，扭头望着身边正在流鼻涕的企鹅，心里突然升起了一股恶念，不过也仅仅是想了想，就算盖勒特现在变成了企鹅，他也没法违背当初立下血盟时的誓言。

“你不是企鹅吗？怎么还会感冒？难不成还是什么特别的温泉品种？”

一觉起来，和阿不思同睡一床的盖勒特就感冒了。究其原因当然是阿不思大半夜裹走了全部毯子所致，但手摸着企鹅头顶的绒毛，阿不思真的想不出对方此时的模样，大概所有企鹅看来看去，都是那种又呆又萌还面无表情的感觉吧。

“忘记你不能说话了。”

双手搓了搓发热的脸颊，阿不思承认自己现在已经被幸灾乐祸给淹没，就算知道盖勒特有朝一日会恢复成原来那讨厌的样子，他还是满心欢喜、快快乐乐的调侃着对方。

“你应该做个窝，这样比较符合企鹅的生活习惯。”

语重心长的跟盖勒特在床上坐了一会，阿不思走下床脱了衣服，袒露在晨曦中的身体结实而瘦挺，那全身上下最为肉感的地方，这会正被盖勒特用力瞪视着，不过作为一只企鹅，就算扇断了胳膊，他也没法冲过去把阿不思干翻在地。

“或者，跟我一起洗个澡？”这充满了恶意的邀请得到了盖勒特用力的一啄——啄在床头上。收到了拒绝的阿不思笑了笑，随手把门给带了上。

洗完澡后的早餐时间，克雷登斯端了盖勒特的食物过来，现在外界的风声对于阿不思很不友好，其实这个道理完全是可以想象的，毕竟当初盖勒特震惊世人的婚礼可是闹出过事件的，虽然那些惹事的人，之后都彻底消失在了魔法界，但不妨碍有些死灰复燃的家伙在里面和稀泥。

拿起一条小鱼送到了盖勒特的嘴边，克雷登斯刚开始的时候还不敢这么喂对方，毕竟盖勒特积威已久，平时就算是普通对话，克雷登斯都不太敢抬起头看向男人。结果最初的那几天，这喂食的重任就落到了阿不思身上，其实盖勒特是可以自己吃的，可耐不住阿不思想要逗对方，既然现在他们两个都不能出去，那就作伴一块好好玩耍吧。

究其本质，当然只有阿不思在玩，而盖勒特则是被耍的那个。

“房间里的炼金术阵已经分别拓好。”用完了早餐，罗齐尔把那些恢复好又整理出来的图纸拿了一份给阿不思，对方作为本世纪最伟大的魔法师之一，在炼金术上的成就也是极为显著的，既然他们现在找不到尼可勒梅那个老家伙，那阿不思也是个很好的人选，前提是对方愿意帮这个忙。

“要知道盖勒特在改良魔咒上可是个天才。”能把铁甲咒混合成足以致命的魔法火焰，谁知道这家伙当时到底是想干什么的？而且变成现在这个样子，说不定不是失败，而是黑魔法的反噬呢？

“多谢你的夸奖。”罗齐尔一脸淡然、平静处之。

“所以你要不告诉我，你到底准备做些什么？”

抖着手里的羊皮卷，阿不思摸着企鹅头顶那撇鲜艳的绒毛，懒洋洋的开口问道。

“可以用脚写字吗？”坐在桌子对面的克雷登斯，指了指墨水瓶道。

“小心你的尾巴和肚子。”

手指轻敲着桌面，变形出一个盘子的阿不思拧开瓶盖倒出了墨水，然后摆在地上任由盖勒特伸脚去踩。

抬起圆墩墩的下肢轻轻沾了下墨水，那个被阿不思吐槽的尾巴果然不负众望的带倒了盘子，看着渗入地板的墨汁，盖勒特干脆就在那一坨黑上跳了起来，左右走出的爪印盖出完整的字母，克雷登斯和罗齐尔歪过头看了看，发现居然是——Albus。

“哇哦，你这是说犯人是我，还是想要趁机表个白。”

虽然知道自己现在已经站在了万丈深渊的边沿，但阿不思还是不紧不慢毫无压力的样子。在盖勒特的这起事故里，其实每个巫师都怀疑他就是那个罪魁祸首，可盖勒特不开口，阿不思又带着对方未来的继承人，不管圣徒内部如何激烈反抗，都没法在这个时候，置这个男巫于死地。

至于外界那些猜测的声音，自然会由魔法部来解决，他们首先要做的，只有让盖勒特恢复原样。

“或许，是和你有关的魔咒呢？”

躲开了罗齐尔灼灼的视线，克雷登斯小心翼翼的猜测道。在整个纽蒙迦德，对邓布利多最没有恶念的，除了克雷登斯就是奎妮了，但仅凭他们两个还无法保护阿不思的周全，应该说如果没有前段时间突然出现的孩子，圣徒内部现在大概已经把男巫撕碎成块，反正只要不死，他们有很多办法让对方开口说出“背叛”。

“和我有关吗？”侧过脸愣神的打量着正在盆里洗脚的盖勒特，阿不思吐了口气把羊皮卷上的炼金术阵都展了开，里面其实有很多都是为了控制爆炸范围之类的炼金术阵，真正有意义的只有三个混合的阵型，但就像阿不思说的，盖勒特在创造和改良上，是常人无法企及的天才，有时你就算能猜到他的心意，也不一定能明白他为什么会这么做。

“给我点时间。”

“这个当然。”罗齐尔点着头，爽快的答应道。

洗干净身体的盖勒特，趁着阿不思正在看东西的空档，走到罗齐尔身边，用翅膀拍了拍女巫的腿，然后在对方蹲下身后，轻轻的在罗齐尔掌心画下了一个字母。

握着拳头茫然了片刻，在罗齐尔看向盖勒特的眼眸后，企鹅那一脸呆板的样子让女巫腹部一痛，差点笑出的声音搅动着肚子，等回答完对方的意思，罗齐尔脚不沾地的快步离开了房间，只留下抖着水珠的盖勒特，施施然的走回了屋里。

作为一只在入夏的季节中把自己冻感冒的企鹅，阿不思晚上睡觉前，拿了个毯子把对方捆起来打包了后放在了枕头边，再次被针对的盖勒特不满的发出了叫声，那大概是男人第一次开口，阿不思听着听着就忍不住笑了起来，如果是平时，盖勒特肯定早就和自己吵一架了。

而能终止他们两吵架的，除了性爱，就是盖勒特甩门的离开，当然阿不思其实给了对方第三个选择，只是盖勒特从来没有使用过。

三年前，在盖勒特提出那个结婚计划时，阿不思是没有反抗余地的，他穿着礼服，跟这位魔法界的最高领袖一起走入了教堂，然后抬起手接受了祝福和亲吻。

当晚盖勒特并没有回到纽蒙迦德的房间，阿不思坐在床上看了一夜的星空，直到太阳升起后才疲惫的合上眼。

婚礼过后，盖勒特一直很忙碌，阿不思也闲的可以自己一个人待着，尽管在心底的某个角落，他觉得有些事迟早会发生，可人要懂得珍惜现在，当未来还没降临前就开始恐慌，那只会带来更多的不快乐，所以阿不思除了和克雷登斯下棋、和奎妮喝茶外，还喜欢在书房里翻看盖勒特的收藏，直到那个男人彻底平复了手下的动荡，属于盖勒特·格林德沃的时代来临了。

阿不思在日升月落持续了七十天后，终于见到了自己名义上的丈夫，当男人脱下外套走进屋里时，阿不思心慌了一秒，然后挑起嘴角微笑的站立在原地，没有欢迎、没有靠近，但是他知道盖勒特不会这么简单的放过自己，他一直都知道。

“晚上我会留下来。”

手指刮蹭过阿不思剃弄干净的下巴，盖勒特歪过头在男巫的嘴角亲了一口。

“让我们，庆祝一下吧，阿尔。”

TBC

*品种是马克罗尼企鹅。


End file.
